TTP With A Twist
by JimmyPageRocks
Summary: I took TTP and added my own character so if you havent read it, DO NOT READ THIS STORY because its full of spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

My first Artemis Fowl fanfic… I guess the 6th book inspired me this much so basically it takes place during the 6th book

My first Artemis Fowl fanfic… I guess the 6th book inspired me this much so basically it takes place during the 6th book. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Honestly if I were Eoin I would not rewrite an already amazing story so I don't own Artemis Fowl.

_Are you happy? _The question bounced through Aaron's head, unsure of what the answer was. He didn't even know if he was happy. He was a guitar prodigy, who could play anything he wished on his 'magic guitar', and he had money, fame, he was a genius, all at 14. Yet he didn't know if he was happy.

_Am I happy?_ He asked himself still having not answered the reporters question and he left his most recent concert stage, in Dublin. And before he could finish thinking a guard pushed everyone out of the way whilst 2 others escorted a 14 year old enwrapped in his own thoughts.

_I have everything I could possibly want… money, fame, skills, brilliance, but I'm not sure it has made me happy… _By this point he was on his tour bus and down the street. _Not even my mind can tell if it's happy… What cruel irony, intelligence in every field except my own emotions… Maybe some day I will find an answer._

Little did he know events were already being set in motion for him to find an answer to that question as well as an adventure he would never forget.

Meanwhile Artemis Fowl was attempting, miserably, to cure his mother of a disease with magic he had stolen from a fairy by the name of Holly Short. But unfortunately for him he wasted his magic and called for help from his fairy friends through a communicator in his ring.

By this point Aaron had been stopped and outside the bus were several guards and roadies working on the flat tire, but they didn't have a spare. It turns out some fan, in an attempt to stop Aaron and see him, had slashed their rear tire only slightly so the effect was slow and they would be stopped away from the concert hall.

Someone had been trailing them but they kept going when the saw the guards step out of the bus, knowing that they couldn't deal with 4 guards all over 6 feet and built like linebackers. Then Aaron got off the bus.

I stepped off the bus and saw in the distance a house surrounded by trees, barely visible but there none the less. _Maybe they have a spare,_ I thought. "Hey guys I'm going to check if those people could get us a spare." I said to the quite busy people, _I doubt they will even notice I'm gone._ So I walked in the general direction of the house.

When I got close to the house and walked onto the driveway I got to see how big the house was. _It's bigger than mine…_ So I continued on to the front door and knocked.

When Artemis heard a knock on the door, he begrudgingly left his mothers bedside to go answer to the door. What he did not know however was that Holly, still shielded was following him. And when he answered the door even he was surprised to see internationally recognized guitar prodigy, Aaron Perry.

When the door was opened Aaron said, "Hey, our bus's tires were deflated by someone a little ways from here do you think we could get a spare or 2?"

"Yes, come in, come in" Artemis said. But no sooner had Aaron stepped in had he stopped in his tracks.

"Do you hear something?" he asked.

"No I don't hear anything. What is it you are hearing?"

"I hear… a faint buzzing noise… almost too quiet to hear…" and this got Artemis looking around for a possible source. And as he looked Aaron roamed around trying to get to the source of the noise. All the while holly stood stock still._ That's impossible no mud man could hear us vibrating._ But it was quite possible because when Aaron was sure he had found the source he was kneeling down in front of Holly.

"I think I found it" Aaron said kneeling on the ground. At this point Artemis was looking forward to seeing what would make a buzzing noise, and not for one instance did he think it could be Holly. But then Holly made the mistake of backing away from Aaron as he reached forward. When he didn't feel anything he was sure that it was backing away from him so he jumped forward to grab whatever it was and caught an invisible Holly around the waist.

_That's not good…_ Artemis thought

"Ha gotcha!" Aaron said triumphantly. _For a genius I can be quite the child_. He laughed inwardly. He was happy at times like this but could he remember any others? There was his music that made him happy, and…and…

When Aaron reached for Holly, she slowly started to back away, preparing to take off but just then he jumped forward and grabbed her around the waist causing her to blush a little._ Good thing I'm invisible_ she thought but she couldn't very well take off now and if she did he may fall off and break his legs. She tried to squirm away from him but his grip held strong, she would have to think of something to get away without him. So she got an idea.

She unshielded which surprised Aaron because he had never seen a person with pointy ears who was short with that figure. If he didn't know better he could have sworn it was a… "Fairy?" he asked confusedly. Then she used the Mesmer on him.

"I'm not a fairy" she said her voice suddenly becoming very attractive to him. "But you are sleepy" she said, Aaron's eyes suddenly becoming heavy, so he was on the ground sleeping like a baby.

"Well that works, but I do not think it was necessary" said Artemis who was still standing to the side. "Well what else was I supposed to do?" asked Holly who was standing in front of Artemis now. "Good point, Holly. Now to why I asked you to come here, come with me." He started walking toward the stairs followed by Captain Short. But, since Holly did not put a time for Aaron to wake up in the Mesmer, as soon as she left the room he woke up with a start.

"What happened? How did I fall asleep?" Aaron asked himself, as he looked around finding no sign of the girl or the boy that were there a second ago. _Or maybe I have been asleep for hours… but it's not that late in the day. Something must be up… That's it!_ And with that thought he ran upstairs in a search for the people. _This beats being stuck in a tour bus any day, girls that disappear on you, I thought it was supposed to be the other way around hehe I'll have to remember that one for later._

Then Aaron ran to an open door where he stayed just outside as to not be discovered, undoubtedly having been picked up on the multiple security cameras he had seen around the house. _Maybe I won't get in trouble…and maybe pigs will fly. _Then, right outside the door he began listening in on the conversation.

"This gel. That smell. It can't be. It can't" said a female voice. _Gel? Smell? Heh a rhyme._

"It can't be what?" asked the male.

"Foaly? Are you there?" the girl asked. _Foaly?_

"Right here, Holly. Chained to the desk. Commander Kelp has sent me a couple of mails asking where you are. I fobbed him off with the ritual story" came another male voice, _Holly huh? Nice name. _"I reckon you have about" but he was cut off by Holly

"Foaly, listen to me. Artemis's mother. I think we have something… I think it's bad"

"Okay. I'll sync with the manor systems ask Artemis for his password."

"Foaly wants your security password"

"Of course, of course." And it took Artemis a moment to continue for some unknown reason. "It's CENTAUR. All caps."

"Centaur. Right. I'm in." That's when Aaron decided to take a peek and what he saw made his jaw drop. On a TV screen was a centaur, SPEAKING, and next to a kid was a short female who had pointy ears. _Am I going crazy? _Aaron asked himself mentally but unfortunately for him he also voiced it. And when he came back to reality he was staring at a gun barrel in his face.

"WOW! WOW! WOW! Don't shoot!"

"Get in here mudboy." Holly said fiercely, not moving the gun from his head. What would you do? He complied, not wanted to be shot today.

"What should we do about him Foaly?" asked Holly.

"Well you can't kill him, Holly. He is famous and I don't think it will be easy to explain his death" Artemis said.

Holly reluctantly pulled the gun away from his head. "I saw nothing!" Aaron said sticking his hands up, but they ignored him to return to a different matter.  
"So, I take it from Holly's reaction, that this condition is familiar to you?"

"See the gel, Foaly, from the pores. And the smell of lilies to—there can't be any doubt" Holly said pointing to the sheen covering.

"It's impossible. We eradicated this years ago."

"_What_ is impossible? Eradicated _what_?"

"No diagnosis yet, Artemis; it would be premature Holly, I need to run a scan." And while they talked Aaron plotted a way to get out of here safely. _I could take the girl's with a Krav Maga pistol disarm… Yea that should work. _The thing that made Aaron dangerous in his own way was that he had taken several forms of martial arts and combine that with a genius's brain and you could have a tough time with him.

While the centaur was explaining something called Spelltropy, Aaron acted. He grabbed Holly's wrist and pulled her forward while placing his hand on the barrel of the gun and twisting it out of her hand. Now he had everyone's attention, the gun in his hand, and Holly on the ground. _How did he do that? _Were the thoughts on everyone's minds. Aaron backed up slightly.

"Ok now I will give her the gun back if you promise not to shoot me and to not do anything to me if I stay here." Aaron told them hoping they would agree to it because, honestly, he had never fired a gun in his life and it wouldn't be good for him if they refused.

Ok I'm done for today. I know I took most of the talking from TTP but it was the best I could come up with. And if you are wondering what Krav Maga is, it is an Israeli form of martial arts, any more information wanted look it up.


	2. Chapter 2

I would appreciate any review flames or not so please review

I would appreciate any review flames or not so please review!

They all looked at each other, thinking of whether or not to agree to his terms. But seeing as how none of them wanted to get shot, they nodded.

"We have to shake on it, make it binding." Aaron said extending his hand for any of them to shake it. And it was holly that stepped forth and shook his hand before he handed her back her gun. But Aaron could have sworn he heard her grumble, "Stupid mudboy."

"What was that?" he asked.

"Nothing…" she replied going over to a woman's bedside.

"Who is that?"

"It's my mother" Artemis said quietly "And she is dying."

"Ohh… is there any way I can help?"

"No there isn't mudboy" Foaly said "What we have here is Spelltropy which comes from tainted magic…but it's not supposed to infect humans."

"Is it contagious?"

"Not unless you use magic on her, which you no longer have."

"I don't follow."

"Just forget it."

"Is there a cure?" Artemis asked.

"Yes, one… but it lies is the brain fluid of an extinct lemur. The silky sifaka lemur." And at the mention of the animal Artemis put his head in his hands and groaned, "I always knew….that this would come back."

"What?" Holly asked.

"I killed it." And thus Artemis went into a detailed story of how his mother bought a silky sifaka lemur to save it, but with the money he had saved to fund an arctic expedition for his father. And in a fit of childish pique he stole the lemur from Rathdown Park and sold it to the extinctionists for 100,000 Euros.

(A/N: I am terribly sorry, but I cannot go through the entire book. So I am going to skip to the ending of this particular adventure so I can bring in my own villain, who will make all others seem like Bambi.)

When they got back, saved Artemis's mom, buried Opal under ruble and came back to the house, only after the fairy's left, did Aaron's bodyguards decide to show up.

"Hey, have you seen Aaron Perry?" asked one of the guards to Artemis. And silently from the side of the door, Aaron was telling Artemis to lie to them.

"No I haven't has he gone missing?" he asked.

"Yes, and if we don't find him there could be a lot of trouble, but sorry for bothering you" and they left. _Just like that?_ Aaron asked himself, but he didn't really care because he could have the chance to go on another adventure like the one he had just completed with his new found friends. Although he had to admit, lying to Holly was pretty cruel.

Fast-forward a couple of days

Aaron sat on a balcony with a straw hat on and guitar in hand strumming to Walk This Way. For days he had hoped his playing would send Artemis the correct message but if it did he wasn't showing it. He would not admit he liked Holly. They hadn't heard from her since the time travel thing… but they hadn't even talked to each other since then. Nothing new really, just some news the other day about 'Musical Prodigy Missing!' he chuckled to himself thinking about it, still playing.

Then Artemis busted through the door yelling, "Would you stop that confounded noise!" not being much of a fan of that kind of music. "I cannot even think with you playing that!" good maybe he was getting it.

As he left Aaron muttered loud enough so Artemis would hear, "I wonder if Holly would like my music" and he froze immediately. Then he continued walking away leaving Aaron smiling.

Somewhere in America

(Warning: very graphic)

A man known as the Ghost was boarding a plane under a false alias to Ireland. Once on the plane and 20 minutes from the airport he pulled out a button from his pocket and pressed it causing a bomb he had placed in a toilet in the airport to go off. Simultaneously he turned the movable clock part on his watch a full 360 releasing a deadly nerve gas, which he had a filter in his mouth for. The effects were devastating, everyone on the plane died, the ghost took the plane over, 37 died in the airport leaving 59 injured. All the while he held a smile on his face. It was a true 'Ghost' of an attack.

And that's what this man did, he committed violent crimes for pleasure, he was one that would have lit a fire just to watch the world burn. But by no means were his crimes spontaneous, no, they were planned out to the point that he could not lose. To get the bomb into the airport he put it in his suitcase but covered it in a dense plastic and surrounded it by many other items disguising it. Then when they did a dog check, which they had at this airport, he slipped a small vile of female dog heat into the suitcase of the person behind him, thoroughly distracting the guards and moving on. The bomb was a remote detonated one with no fuse time and he hid it in a toilet. He had a chamber put into his watch and filled with a special nerve gas which was his calling card.

It left the bodies with their mouth stretched open and their eyes in the backs of their head and pure white faces. He was the worst villain to ever live worse than Artemis Fowl had been, worse than Opal Koboi, worse than Jack the Ripper.

Haven City

Foaly had heard of what happened topside at the airport, it was a devastating accident that reached him in less than 5 minutes. Slowly he shook his head.

"What is wrong with theses mudmen?" Foaly asked no one in particular.

But at the same time Holly was receiving a message from Artemis. He had caught her on her day off and she couldn't help but wonder _Artemis? I haven't spoken to him in days._

So she answered her communicator, "Hello?" she could hear music in the background.

"Yes… Holly, hello" Artemis said.

"Umm, Artemis, are you listening to Sweet Emotion?" she asked slightly embarrassed "I had no idea you liked that kind of music."

"What? No! I'm not listening to that"

"No its ok I understand it's a good song"

"Well I'm not listening to it Aaron is playing it to get on my nerves and unfortunately it is working…" Then there was silence on both sides.

"Holly?" Artemis broke the silence.

"Yes, Artemis?" Holly jumped to answer.

"I was…wondering…would you like to come over and…chat? We haven't spoken to each other in a while and I would like to talk with you."

It wasn't what Holly was hoping for but she said, "I don't know if I can… it may be my day off but it could be hard to get up there now…"

"Oh… well I just wished to talk face-to-face"

"I guess I could come and it could let us clear things up…"

"When can you be here?"

"The best I can do is maybe…half an hour."

"I will see you then." And he terminated the connection.

"So Artemis, finally going to talk with Holly?" Aaron had been leaning against the wall in the doorway.

"If you must know, then yes I will be talking to Captain Short when she arrives."

"Will you tell her then?"

"Tell her what?"

"That you like her of course."

"Me? Artemis Fowl? In love? That's the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard of" he laughed "The great Artemis Fowl would never fall in _love_ especially with an elf."

Aaron waited a moment before playing his trump that Artemis had just given him. "Now I never said 'love' now did I? I merely suggested you liked the Captain."

This caught Artemis off guard and Aaron could have sworn he saw Artemis's cheeks turn pink, but it was too slow to tell. And with that Artemis strode off to read a book until Holly's arrival. But what he read was more important. He was reading a book on the human mind. Part 2: emotions, chapter 3: love.

Well I hoped you enjoyed that, if not, I don't really care. I enjoy writing and this subject has recently called all my attention. There will be more action and romance in later chapters. And I am truly sorry for skipping the whole TTP book, I just wanted to get to my new villain and a different part of this story.


	3. Chapter 3

Man I got the greatest idea today, and luckily I still remember it

Man I got the greatest idea today, and luckily I still remember it. So I hope you enjoy. And if you want character profiles, I will be happy to write a chapter on them.

It took Holly a while to convince Foaly to get her clearance to the surface, because he wanted an explanation but she didn't want to give him one, thought if she had to she would have said, "I'm visiting a friend." Which is, as it turns out, what she had to say. But she got her clearance none the less, and took a shuttle to the surface and made her way to Fowl Manor.

Meanwhile at Dublin airport

The Ghost casually left his plane, leaving it to be discovered by the security guards or plane cleaners, and he would be just waiting to hear about it in the news. As he left he tipped his fedora to the ladies waiting outside the door, and moved on coughing from time to time. As soon as he left the airport he rented a car and stuffed his briefcase into the back, then was on his way to his real destination.

Back at Fowl Manor

Holly stood outside Artemis's door contemplating what she would say to him, they hadn't spoken in a good week and then he calls for no reason asking to speak with her. As she waited outside the door her thoughts wandered to the kiss her and Artemis had shared.

_I was a teen again and those hormones kicked in as a…spur of the moment._ She said to herself.

_Or maybe you really do like him._ Came her subconscious, at this her cheeks became slightly pink.

_Please… me like Artemis Fowl? The criminal mastermind that kidnapped me years ago? The one that I'm only friends with? Impossible. _She almost believed it…almost. But her cheeks were still pink, and that's how Artemis found her when he opened the door.

"Oh hello Holy" he said to her, ripping her out of her thoughts.

"Ohh… Hey Artemis I didn't see you there…"

"Would you like to come is?" he asked gesturing for her to enter.

"Yes I would" she replied, entering the massive building. "Where is everyone?"

"Father took mother out to eat and the twins are with their babysitter, but unfortunately Aaron" and that's all he managed to get out before Aaron walked down the steps.

"Holly!" he said happily "Good to see you again" he extended his hand as a friendly gesture. Which she shook before he sat down, cross-legged, on the floor gesturing for her to come over.

"It's good you could make it, Holly, it has taken me forever to get Artemis to call you" he whispered in her ear "I think he has a thing for you." He laughed at his own comment.

One quarter of a mile away

The Ghost pulled up to a hill and parked his car sideways so no one would see him or sneak up behind him. He pulled out his suitcase and sat on the hill before opening it to reveal a high powered sniper rifle with a scope accurate to the last millimeter from half a mile away. He set it up on a tripod, and loaded the round, a quick reacting, accurate, and powerful tranquilizer dart. Once he looked through the scope he saw 3 figures in the first room of the house and one more, a giant, reading a book.

He observed the 3 on the bottom floor just behind the door. Two were male and one was female, but something was different about her…she was only 3 feet tall, and had pointed ears.

"What the?" he asked himself "I'm seeing fairies now? Well no matter Artemis Fowl seems to know her so maybe I can use this to my advantage."

Then he waited for whenever she would leave.

Fowl Manor

As Aaron chuckled Artemis raised an eyebrow. _I will ask later…_

"Come over here Holly" he said gesturing for her to follow and she did, to the living room where they sat down in comfortable chairs, leaving Aaron on the floor in front of the door. Having lost out on the talk he went to play his guitar on his room's balcony but he played loud enough for the two downstairs to hear. And guess what he was playing… Sharp Dressed Man, the cruelness of the joke only made Aaron laugh more.

"Why must he keep up that incessant noise?" Artemis asked no one quite angrily.

"He is only enjoying his music, Artemis."

"This loud?"

"Well you have a point there… But what did you want to talk to me about Artemis?"

"I wanted you here to simply speak with you. Can I not talk to a friend I haven't had the pleasure to talk to in days?" he asked innocently.

"Artemis you are the only one that could make a casual talk an international incident" she said laughing lightly. "So no one knows what to expect from you."

"Well I did want to speak to you because I missed you."

"You did?" Holly was surprised.

"Yes I did Holly"

"Well I missed you too, Arty."

_Arty? _Artemis hadn't heard her call him that in a while, but he made the mistake of voicing it as well…

"Did I say Arty? Oops" Holly blushed a little; she had not realized she used his mother's pet name.

"Ohh I am sorry Holly, I didn't mean to say that its ok I don't mind you calling me Arty."

"Are you sure? I can quit whenever."

"No, no it's quite alright."

"I should get going…" by this point Aaron had stopped playing his guitar.

"Alright I will walk with you to the door." He said standing up along with Holly.

"Thanks." She said walking with Artemis toward the door. When they made it to the door, Artemis opened it for Holly.

"Stay in touch" he said. She punched his arm lightly, playfully.

"I will this time…" she looked behind her and gave Artemis a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek. Before disappearing and leaving a surprised Artemis to stand in the door for a few second before going inside and closing the door.

One Quarter of a mile away

The Ghost watched the 'fairy' and his main target talk in the living room while the other male went upstairs to play a guitar. The only reason he could see them was because of the many features his scope had: X-Ray on 2 levels, one through walls and other such materials and the other seeing the bones only, infrared, filtered ultraviolet and automatic adjustments for the perfect shot. You could not hide from him. Then the two walked to the door and he readied to take a shot.

When the door was opened he waited and watched as the female hugged and kissed Artemis on the cheek before she disappeared.

"Where did she go?" he asked himself switching to infrared.

"There she is…" he now saw her; she was hovering above the ground 20 feet from Artemis, he then took his aim. And once Artemis closed the door and she turned to leave he took the shot. It hit her right in the shoulder before she fell the short distance to the ground. He quickly got back in his car to recover the body, stuffed it into his rented M5's trunk. And he managed to do it before he was noticed.

The Next Day, Fowl Manor

Butler made his way down the drive to the mail box because he had seen to postman drop off a package. When he picked it up, he inspected it. It was light, very light. It didn't make much noise and it didn't have a 'return to sender' address.

"Curios…" Butler said. But it was labeled in bold print **To: Artemis Fowl**, so he took it to his master.

"What is this?" Artemis asked Butler when he was handed a very light box.

"It came in the mail today."

"But we weren't supposed to receive anything in the mail for 3 more days."

"It is odd I know but what is even odder is that it has no address on it, no 'return to sender' address and all it says is that it is to you." And right then Aaron walked down the stairs to see what was going on.

"Hey what's that you got there Artemis?"

"A box."

"I know it's a box but what is in it?" Butler then decided to go make lunch. "What are you waiting for? Open it." And Artemis did, cautiously. When the box was open he tore though the packaging popcorn and found a disk in a case.

"A DVD?" Artemis asked.

"Put it in the player" and he did. But what came up was a grey screen with one option: 'Play'. They looked at each other and pressed the play button. The screen turned black and an ominous voice broke in.

"Hello Artemis Fowl." This caused both of their eyes to go wide.

"I am here to prove you can be beaten." Rustling was heard in the background and a groan then a creaking.

"I will set up the rules of this test." And Artemis was about to refuse but he couldn't get anything out.

"Now do not think this is optional, Artemis, you have no choice. There are lives hanging in the balance." Neither Artemis nor Aaron could believe what they were hearing. The man coughed severely before continuing.

"I know just about everything about you and I know you don't care about anyone but yourself but I think you will be willing to make an exception in this case." No sooner had he finished that did he turn on a few lights, some broken and it was a plain concrete room with a tattered bed against the wall. But what caused Artemis's heart to stop was the chair in the middle of the room under a swinging ceiling lamp. A laugh ripped through the silence.

"Do you like what you see Artemis? Now you know I am serious." Artemis was appalled, he felt like he was going to throw up, and Aaron didn't feel much better. On the chair in the center of the room was Holly tied to the chair with titanium restraints with a blindfold over her eyes and a rag wrapped around her head as a gag. Her head was drooping and it looked like she was crying slightly, as well as the sound. This was not like Holly; Artemis could only imagine how much torture he put her through to break her.

"Do you want to hear what she has to say?" Artemis's head snapped up from its dropped position. The man untied her gag and let her speak; it was weak, hurt, and almost too quiet to hear.

"Artemis" she said "Artemis help me." And that did it he broke down crying, remembering Hybras and seeing her like that. Aaron kept looking on in Horror. _What kind of person would do this?_

"Now I want you to listen, here are my rules…"

Ok there you go, it took me forever to finish and think up but I like it, and sorry if it was too demented… It just came to me when I was in school and I thought it was perfect then I went into detail. And remember if you want character profiles, I'll be glad to me them.


End file.
